Sophie's Biological Parents
All that was known about [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie']]'s biological parents: * They did not know each other/had no connection to each other. * They have important reasons for remaining anonymous. * Telling Sophie their identities could "topple the Elvin world". * They wish they could be a part of Sophie's life. * They were not a part of the Black swan. Sophie Foster is the Black Swan's Project Moonlark. Sophie's genetics were tampered with and that is why her abilities are so strong. However, the Black Swan still have many secrets up their sleeves, even after Sophie becomes a member of their order. Although Sophie has always been curious, her actual biological parents have remained unknown. Because Mr. Forkle is still alive (at least one of them is anyway), there still is hope that Sophie will learn who her real parents are. It also says that Sophie wouldn't recognize her biological parents due to the fact that she doesn't know them. Sophie's Theories # Prentice '(Disproven) # 'Jolie '(Disproven) # [[Councillor Kenric Elgar Fathdon|'Councillor Kenric]] (Disproven) # Mr. Forkle (Disproven) # [[Lady Gisela|'Lady Gisela']] (Disproven) Fan Theories Sophie has had her theories, but what about yours? Edit in your theories below on who might possibly be Sophie's biological parents! * [[Mr. Forkle|'Mr. Forkle']] Sophie's biological father could, in fact, be Mr. Forkle. He takes an almost fatherly interest in Sophie and is a member of the Black Swan. We know that the biological parents do not know who the other is, so if this theory is correct Mr. Forkle may not know who Sophie's biological mother is. We also know that he has denied the fact that he is Sophie's father, but since there are two Forkles, it is possible that the brother who was not there when Forkle denied Sophie's theory was the father after all. * Lady Gisela Lady Gisela could very likely be Sophie's mom. They are both polyglots photographic memories and blonde hair. Since polyglots often have multiple abilities, it is highly possible that Lady Gisela has another ability, possibly an enhancer, as she has been mentioned to have been wearing gloves multiple times throughout the books. She was always curious about Sophie, and there might be a reason for that. Also, we learned that one elf donated DNA at Brumevale and the other at the High Seas facility. The Neverseen attacked at the High Seas facility in book 2, and though we now know about Keefe's pin, it could have helped the Neverseen find the place. Another theory: we already know that Lady Gisela likes to play with genetics, so maybe while Project Moonlark was in progress, she wanted to do more with Sophie's genes. The Black Swan, of course, would have said no, so she might have gotten angry and joined the Neverseen. Mr. Forkle probably doesn't want to tell Sophie because of the way she would react. Lady Gisela is not a polyglot. * Councillor Bronte Councillor Bronte pretends to hate Sophie, and maybe he does, in a way. But in ''Everblaze'', he is one of the only Councillors who stands up for her, disagreeing with the usage of the ability restrictor. He is also the only known Inflictor. Mr. Forkle also once said that if people found out who Sophie's biological parents are, the world would collapse, and Councillors are not allowed to have a family. A Councillor breaking a law could definitely topple the world. Another thing to take into consideration is that in the first book, Alden mentions that Councillor Bronte forbids him to search for Sophie. He could have been doing this because he knew the Black Swan needed Sophie to grow up with humans and he was protecting them. In Legacy Sophie thinks it is Bronte because he is an inflicter and so is Sophie. * Lord Cassius Lord Cassius was very curious when he found out Sophie existed from Keefe. Lord Cassius also was very suspicious of her and questioned her frequently. When the readers found out that Lord Cassius was not a member of the Neverseen, he later asked in ''Nightfall'' to join the Black Swan and is still involved in Sophie's life. He, according to Keefe, is "very good at blocking telepaths". * Fintan Pyren ''' Fintan is told to have blond hair, which would be one similarity between him and Sophie. He has always seemed interested in her, and he may try to destroy her, but that could be the only way he could get what he really wants. Fintan has shown no concerns in hurting people he's close to, so he would have no problem hurting Sophie too. Though this is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle said that he made sure she was not a Pyrokinetic. *Councillor Oralie' Oralie is blonde, like Sophie. She has always stood by Sophie’s side, even when putting the council at risk. Sophie feels a connection to her in the earlier books and goes to her when she needs help, like in the [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen]] when Oralie helps make Exillium better. *'Councillor Kenric' Sophie suspected that Kenric was her father, because he was a Telepath and gave her his cache after he died. However, Mr. Forkle has disproved Sophie's theory, although he may be lying. * Brant Brant told Sophie, I've seen you before, ''in [[Exile|''Exile]], and Sophie hinted that it meant Brant was referring to Jolie, but he would have recognized her, for a different reason, though, because Sophie has brown eyes and he was only pretending to have a broken mind at that time in the series, so he may know exactly why he said such a thing. But, Brant has seen Sophie when he kidnapped her. Though this is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle said that he made sure she was not a Pyrokinetic. * Elwin Elwin always does whatever he can to fix her and all of her friend's injuries. He cares a lot about her. He has saved her many, many times. Elwin also goes out of his way to help her, by getting Mr. Snuggles for Fitz, in Book Two and giving Biana Lady Sassyfur/Betty-the-Yeti. He saves Sophie’s life SO many times and prides himself in knowing that he will always make sure that the Moonlark is safe. * Edaline Edaline is her adoptive parent and has shown to care for Sophie. * Quinlin Sonden Quinlin was very surprised to find out Livvy was with the Black Swan, and that might be because he contributed DNA to the creation of Sophie. He helps with the search for her and he also is shocked when Sophie turns up at his office for a probe. * [[Tiergan|'Sir Tiergan']] Sir Tiergan is Sophie's Telepathy Mentor and is close to her, and he tries to help her in every way. Also, when he accepts to be Sophie's Telepathy Mentor, he is accepting because of Prentice, but he could also be accepting because he feels a connection with Sophie. In the first book, he also shows affection for Sophie. He is also Granite of the Collective. However, this is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle told Sophie that her parents are not part of the Black Swan. * [[Livvy|'Livvy/Physic']] Livvy cares a lot about Sophie. She also cured Fitz in ''Neverseen''. While she was helping him, Sophie ended up helping too, because Physic (Livvy) asked for someone to help her and Keefe pushed Sophie into doing it. Livvy also cares for Sophie's human sister, Amy. While Amy is in the Lost Cities, in Keeper of the Lost Cities ''Nightfall'', she stays in Atlantis and stays with Quinlin and Livvy in their apartment. She also gave Sophie many updates on how Amy was doing. Not only that, but she is somehow involved with Sophie's allergic reaction. * Human One of her parents could have been human, giving her a stronger connection to humans. Also, instead of broadcasting her thoughts, she broadcasts her emotions. This is why Keefe and his dad can feel her emotions through the air. If one of her parents were human would mean that a human other than Amy knows elves exist, unless the Black Swan stole that human's DNA or erased their memories. * Alicorn It is possible, although extremely unlikely, that one of Sophie's parents may be an Alicorn. We do not know the full extent of elven genetic technology, so they may have the technology to do this. This is supported by Sophie's strange eye color and the fact that she is able to teleport. Mr. Forkle￼ once told Sophie that she was 100% elf, but we don't know for sure that he was being honest. * [[Grady Ruewen|'Grady Ruewen']] It may be possible because he is very protective of Sophie and loves her very much. This could be one of the reasons he decided to adopt her. Sophie also questions whether he is her grandfather when she is determining whether or not Jolie is her mother. * [[Gethen|'Gethen']] Gethen could well be Sophie's father, as he has great telepathic strength. Though he fights against her, it may be all some sort of ploy, or he wishes that Sophie would become part of the Neverseen. * Juline Dizznee Juline hasn’t shown any sort of hidden affection for Sophie, but she is involved with the Black Swan and Project Moonlark. She could be hiding the fact that Sophie is her long lost daughter. She is also described to look a bit like Sophie. * A Vacker family member How did Alden Vacker know Sophie was an elf? Also, Alden shows a caring heart towards Sophie and his children. fr:Parents biologiques de Sophie Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Human Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Black Swan Category:The Council